Kazoku
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: Harry PotterInuyasha crossover. Discovering you're not who you thought you were can be troubling, indeed.


**Kazoku**

-_Kazoku is Japanese for Family_

**An Inuyasha-Harry Potter Crossover**

Kagome searched around her room, looking for an old photo album. She wanted to show Sango some of her childhood pictures.

"Mom? Where's my photo album?" she asked as her mom walked into her room.

"In my closet. In one of the boxes down there." her mother replied. Kagome got up and walked into her mom's room. She opened the closet and sat on the floor and opened the first box. Kagome took notice of a letter written out to her. One that she'd seen when she was eleven, but her mother told her it was sent to the wrong house.

Kagome set the letter on the floor beside her and started to look around in the box again. She came upon another letter. It was addressed to her mother, but in Kagome's box. She started to read it.

_"Dear Keiko,_

_I recieved your letter yesterday. You mentioned Kagome fell down a well on her 15th birthday and found herself in Feudal Japan because she activated a jewel that was inside her body... maybe you should tell her she's a witch already. She's bound to notice she's more than just a miko. I have to leave you right now, I have classes to teach. If you tell Kagome who her real father is, tell her I love her._

_Severus Snape"_

'Kai Higurashi wasn't my real father? This Severus person is my father? I'm a witch?' Kagome thought, shaking. Kagome's mom walked in.

"Kagome did you find.. it? Oh Kagome... I'm sorry you found out like this..." she told the young miko-witch. Kagome burst into tears, in her mother's arms.

---------------------

"Mom... Can I meet my real father?" Kagome asked as she sat in the closet, an hour later.

"Yeah... you can stay with him for a year if your friends can manage on their own..." she replied.

"Do you think Inuyasha can come with me?" the young miko-witch asked.

"I don't know. Go talk to him while I contact Severus." Kagome's mother replied.

---------------------

"Inuyasha... do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked the agitated hanyou on her left.

"I thought you were going by yourself for a year, Kagome..." Inuyasha replied, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm not going without you. I mean Naraku's defeated, so it's not like Sango and Miroku can't hold their ground for awhile. I have the glass mirror I can put miko energy into to see Sango and Miroku temporarily. Shippo is staying with Kaede, so we have no problems there. How about it?" Kagome asked.

"'Course Kagome..." Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled and the two left for Kaede's.

---------------------

Kagome sat on the edge of the well with Inuyasha, waiting patiently for Kagome's friends to leave from their spot outside the wellhouse.

"We came to see Kagome!" Eri's voice was faintly heard. Kagome sighed.

"She's not here, girls. She's talking with Inuyasha." Kagome's mother spoke. Kagome groaned when Inuyasha looked at her.

"Him again? I thought she dumped him already. He's no good for her." Yuka mentioned. Inuyasha grasped his sword before Kagome placed a hand on his.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Hojo asked. Kagome groaned and made to jump back down the well.

"Her boyfriend, of course. Such a sweet boy that Inuyasha." her mother spoke. Kagome groaned again.

"Forget this." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha a black hat and started to walk up the steps. Inuyasha put on the hat and followed her.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head and opened the wellhouse door.

"Kagome!" one of her friends said in surprise. Kagome pretended to smile and confronted her mother.

"When?" Kagome asked her mother.

"The plane leaves tomorrow. He'll meet you at the airport. It's his deal after that." her mother answered. Her friends looked confused.

"Where am I going?" Kagome asked. Her friends kept looking on in confusion.

"He's in England. I've had your grandfather go out for some clothes for Inuyasha to wear, so he can go with you. I told him you were bringing along a special friend, but he probably thinks I meant an animal. In any case, I got you an extra mirror and another bag from the storage. I've got some extra yen saved up, and I want you to change it to British money when you get there. Now go pack." her mother said. Her friends started bombarding Kagome with questions.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked out, causing Kagome's friends to stand still and quiet. Kagome's mother left.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's here." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head in confusion.

"The wimp." he said simply. Kagome laughed irritated. Her friends looked extremely confused.

"_Kagome!_" a voice called. Kagome groaned. Everyone looked where the voice had come from.

"Oh my god! It's KO!" Eri screamed in excitement.

"Kagome. It's been a long time. I never thought I'd find you. I mean after it closed, the monk told me you were gone forever." he spoke. Kagome smiled softly and looked at Inuyasha.

"It closed?" Inuyasha asked.

"You didn't know? I finally know something the mutt didn't know? Classic!" Kouga laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other sadly.

"Kagome! How do you know KO?" Yuka asked excitedly.

"Who's KO?" Kagome asked. Kouga turned his head at that.

"Only the hottest movie star this side of the hemisphere!" Ayumi said dreamily. Kagome and Inuyasha still looked confused.

"I'm KO, Kagome. You've never seen Vampiric Wolverine?" Kouga asked. Kagome still looked at him in a confused way.

"Or the Wolf of Japan?" Ayumi asked. Kagome still looked confused.

"You... a... movie star. That's like saying Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are close." Kagome said, not believing him. Inuyasha and Kagome's four friends looked confused.

"They're not close? But they're brothers...!" Kouga said, confused.

"You're how old and you never realized we hate each other? Hah... Stupid w-" Inuyasha started saying when Kagome mouthed sit to him.

"What do you want, Kouga? I really have to go." Kagome spoke, getting angered.

"Kag-" Inuyasha started. Kouga interrupted him.

"I wanted to see you, Kagome..." Kouga told her.

"And you thought waiting _this_ long would make me _want_ to see you more!" Kagome was quick to say. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's arm.

"What?" Kagome hissed at the hanyou.

"Let me handle this Kagome..." Inuyasha told her. She just looked at him in silence.

"I was talking with Kagome, mutt..." Kouga told him, nearly snarling.

"What in Kami's name is going on?" Ayumi suddenly burst out. Everyone was looking at her.

"I've known Kouga nearly as long as I've known Inuyasha. But after awhile Kouga went other ways. It's been a long time since he's seen me... Inuyasha and Kouga hate each other too..." Kagome said, her voice calmer.

"Kagome!" Kouga said in surprise. Kagome looked at him and started to speak.

"What about Ayame? You and her were engaged _years_ before you met me or Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning away from them, pulling Inuyasha along.

"_Engaged! KO's engaged!"_

_End of Chapter one... It got cut off, sorry.. The crossover will really begin in the next chapter... whenever I can get it up..._


End file.
